One of Those Just in Case Letters
by Silverfox588
Summary: Steve gets badly hurt and gives Danny a key. What he finds will change their relationship forever. Danny/Steve no smut


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Danny sat down at Steve's desk and stared at the key in his shaking, blood-stained hand. Steve had insisted that Danny should take it before he was wheeled into the operating room, leaving Danny standing at the doors, still in shock at what had happened.

_Earlier that Morning_

It had started out as a normal day for them, meaning Steve was driving Danny's car, as usual. About three blocks from Headquarters, there was a car half on the curb half on top of a crushed light post. Steve pulled the car over and got out of the car as Danny called the accident in to dispatch. Steve was about four feet from the car when the first gunshot rang out. Danny's heart stopped when he saw Steve crumple to the ground and he didn't remember moving from the car to Steve's still body.

The bullet had hit Steve just below the ribcage on his right side and hadn't exited his body. Danny grabbed the back of Steve's t-shirt and dragged him back to the Camaro, yelling "Officer down!" into his phone. Danny drew his gun with his right hand and pressed down on the bullet wound. Steve groaned in pain and tried to sit up.

"Damn it Steve, stay still! You've been shot you crazy Seal." Danny practically growled, putting more pressure on the wound as blood pooled beneath Steve. "Help's coming Steve, just lie still."

It had taken the police only minutes to respond to the officer down call, but the ambulance had taken longer. Danny was soaked in blood and begging Steve to stay with him by the time the ambulance had gotten to them and refused to leave his partner's side until they had reached the operating room doors. Just as the doctors grabbed the gurney, Steve caught Danny's wrist and refused to let go until he could give Danny the key he had fished from his pocket. Once he was sure that Danny had the key, Steve went completely limp.

Danny stood outside the operating room with Chin and Kono for almost four hours before the lead surgeon came out with the good news. Steve would recover, but he had lost a lot of blood and the bullet had done quite a bit of damage. Steve would need to rest for the next couple of weeks and he wouldn't be able to have visitors until morning.

_Present time_

Danny let out a shuddering sigh and put the key in the lock of the small wooden box he had found in the bottom desk drawer. Inside the box was a single envelope with his name written on it. Danny opened the envelope and inside was a single piece of paper. Tears formed in Danny's eyes as he read.

_Danny,_

_ If you're reading this letter, then I am more than likely dead. There are so many things that I have never said to you that I wish I would have. The most important thing is that I love you._

_ You were my first true friend here in Hawaii and my best friend. Without you, I wouldn't have survived everything that we've been through these past few years. And we've been through a lot together; both good and bad. _

_ You gave me the chance to have a true Ohana again and I can never thank you enough for that. The days you and Grace shared with me were some of the best days of my life._

_ My only regret is that I never took the time to tell you all of this face to face. So, I'll tell you this again._

_ I Love You Danny_

_ Ka'u la E Lei A'e Nei La_

_ Steve_

Danny set the letter on the desk and just let himself cry. He had been in love with Steve for the longest time and it had taken Steve almost dying to finally admit it to himself. Danny sat there for almost an hour before picking up the letter and heading out to his car. He needed a hot shower, a change of clothes, and some sleep before heading to the hospital to see his loveable idiot of a partner.

_The Next Morning_

Danny sat in a hard chair next to Steve's hospital bed, holding the hand that wasn't covered in I.V. tubes. Steve was still pale but he was already looking better. Danny had the letter in his lap and was rereading it for the thirtieth time when Steve opened his eyes.

"Dan..ny…" Steve croaked, licking his dry lips. Danny pressed the call button and stood next to the bed.

"You're going to be alright Steve. Just stay still." Danny said squeezing Steve's hand and leaning down to kiss his forehead. Steve's eyes went wide at the kiss, but he stayed quiet as the nurse walked into the room. She took his vitals and gave Danny a cup full of ice chips, with the instructions to let Steve only have a few at a time. Danny gave Steve a few mouthfuls of ice before sitting on the edge of the bed and showing Steve the letter.

"Danny, I can explain…" Steve started to say before Danny leaned forward and kissed his lips gently.

"You don't have to explain anything. I've written a few of these letters over the past few years myself." Danny said quietly. "It's one of those just in case letters. And though I would like to have changed the circumstances, I'm glad that I got to read this letter. Because, Steve, I love you too."

End

Ka'u la E Lei A'e Nei La means I pledge my love to you alone

A/N: This story came to me while listening to I Want You To Live by George Canyon.

Reviews welcome.


End file.
